Snow Wars
by breannatala
Summary: ONESHOT. Christmas holiday, Hogwarts, the Order, Harry, Snape, and . . . SNOWBALLS? What happens when Harry decides to start a snowball war?


**A/N: Since I need to get to bed, I will be editing this for grammar and spelling mistakes later. /Yawns/ This is just something for the bored minded. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Only the snowballs and almost non-existent OC which somehow forced their way into the story. /Glares at the jumping snowballs attempting to attack their maker/ Please, read! The war must end to save me from these monster snowballs!**

* * *

Harry Potter turned around and admired his masterpiece. For the last week, since he hadn't been sleeping well, Harry had gone outside in the snow at the break of dawn every morning to build his "snow fort". Now, this wasn't one of the snow forts that the neighborhood children build in an hour or so, no. This was way more than that. 

The spot Harry had chosen for his fort was in a very strategic place: Behind a large rock. At least, that was where the entrance was. Using magic, Harry had piled a lot of snow on the area he wanted he fort, but he made it look like it was a natural incline of snow, possibly made by a very large wind drift.

He then hollowed it out, which took most of the week, and charmed the snow walls and ceiling not to collapse, no matter what pressure was press on top of it. A giant could jump up and down on it and it wouldn't budge. When that was done, he worked on "decorating" the inside. He put up walls just inside the outer walls so, to get to the main part of the fort, you had to follow the circling tunnel. These were also charmed not to collapse.

In the main room of Harry's fort, he built chairs out of snow, put them in a circle, then transfigured them to un-meltable ice. Perfect for a meeting room. In the center of the room stood an ice table.

On second thought, Harry transfigured the inside walls and ceiling to the unbreakable, un-meltable ice (he used charms for that). For final touches, he added a shelf that went along the outside of the room. He used these to hold the charmed candles that would only light, magically, if he allowed them to.

Finished with all that, he put a heating charm on the room, so it was a comfortable temperature, with or without a heavy cloak. The entrance was charmed to not let anyone through who didn't know it was there, and they wouldn't be able to see the entrance unless they knew it was there.

Checking the time, he realized he it was almost time for breakfast, so he made his way back up to Hogwarts. Inside the Entrance Hall, Harry cast a quick charm so it wouldn't appear he was outside, and he made his way to the Great Hall. He wasn't the first one there, so he sat down at the single table that occupied the room during the Christmas holidays.

Everyone but the students who's parents were in the Order went home for the holiday, and a lot of the Order were spending most of their free time at Hogwarts. It was easier, meeting-wise, to do so.

Ten minutes later, the entire table was full of students, professors and Order members, enjoying a heavy breakfast. Harry ate a lot, what with spending the past few hours in the snow.

"Harry, so, what have you been doing every morning?" Hermione asked.

"Working," Harry shrugged off the question. Knowing Hermione, she'd believe that he was studying. He didn't want to let anyone in on his secret just yet.

* * *

After breakfast brought a surprise. 

"I think everyone needs some fresh air," Albus Dumbledore announced as a few people attempted to leave. "How about we all head to the grounds?" This caused a lot of mixed feelings in the group. About half, mostly students, grinned wildly at the headmaster, some of the group gave a non-committing shrug, and the few other glared at the headmaster as if that one statement earned him a long, painful death. Severus Snape was one of these people.

"I have _things_ I need to get done, Headmaster . . ." Snape started.

"No, my boy, I don't think so. You are one who needs to get out the most. You will come." Everyone gave Dumbledore a surprised look at the command that exited the man's mouth. He usually didn't command, and when he did, it wasn't to be disobeyed.

"Fine. For a few minutes," he reluctantly agreed. As everyone finished, they all filed out of the castle through the Entrance Hall.

Outside, next to his friends, Harry looked around. Although a few of the students went off to hang out or play in the snow, most of the crowd were huddled together, looking rather uncomfortable. Suddenly, an idea struck him.

Looking through the crowd, Harry looked for the Weasley twins. When he spotted them, he took up a handful of snow and shaped into a nicely shape ball. He looked up from the ball. Harry wanted a snow ball fight. No, not a fight, a war.

So how was that going to work? He figured that once the fight started, people would start siding with each other, forming several groups. Who would he want on his side? Harry looked around at the group. He needed someone who knew strategy. He _was_ going to win.

The Weasley twins were a good choice. They knew how to prank very well, which meant they could plan well. But who else? Harry looked around the group again, thinking hard. Then he saw Snape. Snape was good at sneaking, and, being a Slytherin and a spy, he had to be good with strategy. Yeah, he didn't like Snape, but he would be very useful in the "war".

He would have to get to Snape first, before he went inside. But how to get him to play? Harry was sure a snowball fight would be the last thing on earth Snape would want to do, much less side with Harry Potter.

_Dumbledore_, Harry thought. _He is who I will go to first_. Looking around, Harry spotted him next to a tree, looking over to the lake. He walked up to him.

"Professor? Could I talk to you for a moment? I think I have an idea you might like." Dumbledore looked at him.

"Of course, my boy. What is it?" Harry thought for a moment. Anybody could overhear them talking here. Harry looked over to where the entrance of his fort was, and saw that no one was near it.

"Come with me, first, I want to show you something." Harry led his professor to the rock. "There is an entrance in the ground there, sir," Harry pointed to the hole. It was big enough that Dumbledore would be able to walk in.

"Ah, yes, I see it." Harry nodded, then walked in, the headmaster following. Harry looked at Dumbledore when they got to the main room. The wizard's eyes twinkled more than usual when Harry turned the lights on.

"I was hoping to start a snowball war, and I think everyone should join." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled madly at this.

"Yes, that does sound like a very good idea. What did you have in mind?"

"Well, for one, I think you should make it so no one could go back into the castle unless there is an emergency, so everyone would have no choice to participate. It won't be any fun, otherwise."

"Not a problem," said the older wizards, who then waved his wand. "Done. What else?"

"Well, a way to get Professor Snape to join. . ." Harry started.

"Hmm. I thought you two dislike each other."

"I _don't_ like him. He's rude to me. But if we got him on our team (assuming we are on a team together), we would have a very good chance of winning." Dumbledore laughed at this. "And I think the teams should be however they turn out, not pre-picked, so people could switch teams if they choose to do so . . ."

"You've been thinking about this."

"Only for a few minutes. So, what do you think?"

"Very good idea. Who else would you like to recruit?"

"The twins. I don't know who else, yet."

"I think that is a good start. How do you plan on starting this "war"?"

"I plan on just starting to through snowballs," Harry shrugged. Dumbledore laughed.

"Alright, then, my boy. I will stand aside for a while, come find me when you need me."

"Okay, Headmaster." Harry got up and left, snowball still in hand. He came to the group. There were a few people who were trying, unsuccessfully, to get back into the castle, Snape one of them. Harry smirked. It was now or never.

Aiming the snow ball in his hand, Harry stood next to Ron, threw the snowball at one of the Weasley twins (Harry couldn't tell which one it was), then moved before it hit its target. When it did hit him, he turned around to look in the direction it came from. He assumed, of course, that it was his brother who threw it. Ron was pelted with several snowballs in a row.

Ron was able to duck a few snowballs, which hit the person behind him, bringing her (Hermione), into the fight, also. Soon, all of the kids were pelting each other with snowballs, Harry included, but the adults weren't. Yet.

Harry noticed that a few of his friends were, indeed, choosing sides. Harry looked around at the adults in the group. Who to start with? _Remus!_ Harry thought. Grabbing and shaping a pile of show, Harry threw it as hard as he could at Moony. It definitely got the werewolf's attention.

"Harry! What do you think you are doing!"

"Playing, Moony! Come on!" he pleaded. The man did join in. With Harry and Remus ducking most of the snowballs, they got about most of the adults. They were looking for revenge, of course. When someone keeps throwing snowballs, at you, of course you have to throw them back!

Harry was able to sneak off. Amazingly, he was able to sneak a few snowballs at Snape, who, since he couldn't get into the castle, wandered away from the crowd. Harry followed. Harry was happy that he went in the direction of the fort entrance.

"Professor? Could I talk to you for a moment, please?" Harry said, taking the chance that the professor was too mad at not being able to get inside.

"What do you want, Potter? I am not in the mood for talking, especially to you." Harry glared at the man. He wasn't making this easy. _Oh, well. I'm up for the challenge._ Knowing for a fact that Dumbledore hadn't left the fort, Harry decided to bring him into this.

"Well, Professor Dumbledore was wondering if he could speak with you, and he sent me to tell you."

"And _where_ is he? Is _he_ the one who is not allowing us to enter the castle?" Harry shrugged.

"I'll show you where he is, sir," Harry said, making sure to be polite. He looked around, made sure no one was looking then led him to the rock. "There is an entrance there, professor," Harry said, pointing to it.

"Where is the headmaster?"

"He is in there," Harry said, stifling a laugh. Snape was very suspicious.

"If he isn't, Potter, you can expect several, _unpleasant_ detentions."

"Oh, he is in there." Harry said, walking inside. Inside, he found the Headmaster, reading a book of all things.

"I must say, Harry, this is a very nice place. When did you build it?" Dumbledore asked, Snape coming up behind him.

"In the mornings before breakfast. It took me a week," Harry said, smiling, then sat down.

"You wanted to see me, headmaster?" Snape stated, dryly. Dumbledore gave Harry a look.

"Yes, I did. Please sit." Snape, reluctantly, did sit. "I would like you to hear what Harry has to say." Harry almost laughed at the glare that Snape gave him. He decided to start talking before the man decided to leave.

"Professor, I know a lot of the people out there, but not all. For those that I do know, I can guess, pretty accurately, what their reaction would be. Those of whom I don't know, thought, I cannot." Harry paused to let that sink in.

"And?" was the sarcastic remark.

"I need someone who can read people well. I'm sure, from your . . . er . . . _job_, that you watch the behaviors of people closely."

"Where is this going, Potter?"

"I plan on willing this snow war. To do so, I need the right people on my side. Now, be it as it may, I am all by my lonesome, not including the Headmaster." Snape rose an eyebrow at Harry. He continued. "I would like you to join my team." Snape looked about to protest, but Harry raised a hand. "No one would suspect that would willing join a snowball fight, much less be teamed with _me_. It would give us a great advantage." Snape looked calculating at the young wizard. Harry hoped that the potions master would agree, because he didn't know of any other argument that would persuade the Slytherin Head of House.

"You planned this entire 'war'," Snape accused. Harry smirked.

"Whatever do you mean, Professor?" he asked in a extremely fake, innocent voice. Snape glared at him.

"_You_, a _Gryffindor_, no less, planned and started a snowball fight while making it appear you were on the side lines," Snape went along with the 'game' of ignorance.

"Perhaps," Harry answered. Snape smirked.

"Who would have thought, the Gryffindor Golden Boy planning something as a Slytherin would." Harry shrugged again.

"Well, I _did_ have to fight rather hard for the Sorting Hat to not place me in Slytherin. . ." Harry started. Snape nearly choked.

"I don't believe you!" Snape snapped.

"Oh, it is true. The hat told me itself. Rather interesting, if you ask me," Dumbledore butted in before a fight could start. Snape sighed and appeared to be thinking.

"Would saying no get me into the castle?"

"No," said Harry and Dumbledore together. Snape sighed again.

"What is your plan, _Potter_?"

"Well, for one, we need to recruit more people. After that, I figure we need to corner individual teams. Or separate individuals from their team, depending on who is on each team. We want them to surrender, and perhaps join _our_ team, but we'd have to watch them if they do. . ." Harry trailed off.

"What?" Snape snapped.

"What are we going to do with those who do surrender, but we don't trust to . . ." Once again, he trailed off. "I think I have an idea! Okay, I'm going to go find the twins for that."

"For _what_?"

"You'll see. I first need to make sure they'll come. If not, I'll have to find someone else."

"And what do you plan on _me_ doing, Potter?" he asked. He seemed irritated, but Harry could tell from his body language that he was interested.

"Find out who has joined into teams. We'll need that information to decide what to do with each team. Also, look for any loners, or others that seem to have good strategy."

"Potter, how long have you been planning this?"

"Well, I didn't decide to start a snow war until we got outside . . ."

"You thought up all this in that short of time?"

"Yes?" Snape shook his head.

"Meet you down here in . . . fifteen minutes?"

"If that will be enough time for you, yeah." Harry replied. They both left separately, not noticing that Dumbledore was watching the two with a smile and a twinkle in his eyes.

When Harry got outside, he looked for the twins immediately. It took about a minute or two, but he spotted them. They appeared to be planning something. Harry snuck up on them, pelting them both with a snowball.

"Harry!" They shouted together.

"Sh! I have a plan. I need people on my team. Can I trust you two?" The twins shared a mischievous look.

"Of course, Harry."

"Why wouldn't you be able to?"

"You know what I mean," Harry continued. "I plan on winning, but it would be easier with you two." They both smirked.

"Were on, Harry."

"What's your plan?"

"Come with me. We could be overhead out here. Follow behind, I'll act like I don't see you. Watch where I go; I am going to go through a secret entrance." They both nodded. Harry started walking toward the fort. He entered, and a minute later, so did the twins.

"Wow, Harry!"

"Where did you find this?"

"I made it."

"You'll have to give us some pointers, my friend." They eyed Dumbledore.

"Don't worry, he's on our side. Okay, well, we plan on forcing people to surrender, but we'll need a place to put them so they don't interfere afterwards. I was thinking that we need some sort of 'cage', if you will, that appears to be a shelter. Big enough to fit everyone, but our team, in, and big enough that they could continue playing inside. But they shouldn't be able to get out, and it should look like there is no one in there, so we could fool some into trying to find shelter there. Do you think you two could manage?"

"Of course."

"We know a perfect trap."

"Good. How long do you think it will take?"

"Half an hour at most." Harry nodded.

"And Harry . . ."

"Who is the rest of 'we'?"

"So far? Only me, Professor Dumbledore, and Professor Snape. . ."

"Professor Snape!

"How did you manage that!"

"Simple persuasion," was Harry's reply. The twins smirked at Harry, then left. Checking his watch, he saw he only had two minutes before Snape was to come back, so he sat across from the book-reading Dumbledore. He looked up from his book.

"You plan well, Harry," he commented.

"Thank you, sir," he replied, then was interrupted by Snape entering. He immediately began explaining the situation. Harry smirked.

"Luna would be good," Harry replied. "No one would suspect her, and she does know how to fool people pretty well. Moony, too; he _was_ a Marauder," Harry commented, then regretted it immediately. He expected a harsh response from his professor, but he got none, so he continued. "Hmm. We need some people who could chase and corner. . ."

"Anton," Snape interrupted. "McKalvin." Harry nodded.

"I don't know them."

"I will bring them."

"Okay, I will get Moony and Luna."

"What about the Weasley twins?"

"They have their assignment," Harry smirked. "They will be done in about twenty minutes," he said, glancing at his watch. We'll have a meeting here, then." Snape nodded, smirked, then left. A few seconds later, Harry did, too.

Harry cornered both Luna and Moony quickly, and were able to convince them with no problem. Soon, nine people (two professors, three other Order members, and four students) sat around in Harry's fort, planning. The group worked amazingly well together.

Fifteen minutes later, they all exited the fort separately and their plan began. At first, they cornered individuals, pelting them with enough snowballs they weren't able to fight back. Most of them surrendered pretty quickly.

When most of their opponents were 'caged', they started taking on teams at a time. Of course, at this time, the teams were pretty small since the "Shadows", as they called themselves, made sure most members of each team had already surrendered.

It was about three in the afternoon when those were not Shadows began to realize what was going on. Of course, at this time, there were only seven left: four whom Harry did not know, Ron, Hermione, and Tonks. All seven were originally on separate teams, which is what the Shadows had planned in the first place. These seven formed a new team.

"We know what you guys are doing!" Ron yelled.

"Took you long enough!" Harry yelled back. Now, the Shadows and the "Left Overs" were facing each other in two parallel lines, everyone with a snowball, or two, in each hand. Immediately, the fight began again. Soon enough, though, the Left Overs were no more. Still left were four of the Shadows. Luna, Moony, Anton, and the twins were forced to surrender earlier by the Left Overs.

Now, it was time for the remaining Shadows (McKalvin, Snape, Harry, and Dumbledore) to turn on each other. They stood in a large circle, eying each other. Snape, Harry, and Dumbledore eyed each other, and almost immediately turned on McKalvin. Within a minute, he was 'caged'.

Down to three Shadows, it was only a matter of who would team up on the remaining one. Harry watched the two professors through narrow eyes. Suddenly, he caught Snape's eyes. Snape nodded to him, then they both turned on the headmaster.

Both smirking, and with Dumbledore out of the picture, Harry and Snape stood across from each other, glaring. They were like this for five minutes before anyone moved.

* * *

In the Cage, another snowball game of sorts began. There were two teams, and they were playing a game of dodge ball, only with snowballs. When they saw Dumbledore enter, the game stopped immediately. 

"Who's left?" The twins asked.

"Professor Snape and Mr. Potter," the old wizard answered. Molly Weasley groaned.

"They'll kill each other," she said. Dumbledore gave her a smile.

"Hopefully not, right Forge?"

"Right you are, Gred. We made it so no one can leave,"

"Unless there was an emergency,"

"Until the war was finished."

"We didn't take into consideration the possibility of deaths,"

"Only until one person is outside our Cage,"

"Will we be allowed out," they both finished.

"Well, back to the game, everyone," announced Dumbledore, and the battle began.

* * *

Snape and Harry were still eying each other, both weighing their options. Harry was waiting for Snape to attack, and Snape was waiting for the right moment to attack, knowing that Harry wasn't going to attack first. Almost too quick to be noticed, a snowball was flying toward Harry. 

Dodging it, Harry landed on his stomach in the snow. He grabbed a handful of snow and shaped it into a ball before he got up. Snape was gone. Worried, Harry froze like a rabbit being watched by a predator. As easy as it should have been to spot Snape, what with his black robes, the man was no where to be seem. Suddenly, Harry was on his back, pinned down by his potions professor.

"Planning on winning, were you?" Snape asked sarcastically.

"I haven't lost yet," Harry said, and was able to toss snow into the professor's face and roll out of his way easily, mostly because of his small size. _That was too easy_, Harry thought. _Snape wouldn't be one to let go of a prisoner that easily_. Harry was correct. Next thing he knew, he was in the Cage with everyone else.

The wards around the Cage fell as soon as Harry entered. _How did that happen_? He wondered, not entirely understanding how he got there. He shrugged, and looked at Dumbledore.

"I'm hungry," he stated. Dumbledore nodded.

"How about we have a late lunch? Or rather, an early dinner, since it is almost four." The group agreed, so Dumbledore removed the ward preventing anyone from entering the castle, and, exhausted, hungry, cold and wet, the crew went inside to enjoy a hot, delicious meal.


End file.
